


Babysitting

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Babysitting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Harry take care of Lux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> Art by the lovely Valeria, who commented and left this gorgeous title image in the comments.

     

 

 

            “Oh god, Harry, I think you need to change her diaper.”

            “I need to?” Harry asked. “You’re holding her.  Whoever clutches it flushes it.”

            “That’s not a real rule,” Zayn protested. “You’re just making that up. You should do it; you’re the one that volunteered to babysit.”

            “You like taking care of Lux!”

            “Yeah, but when we play with her, Lou’s the one that changes her.”

            “Just man up and do it.”

            “Ugh, god,” Zayn muttered, standing up. “You’re really cute but I don’t want to do this,” he said the Lux, shaking his head.

            “Do you know what to do?”

            “No,” Zayn whined. “Please just do it.”

            “Come on,” Harry said, leading him to the bathroom.

            Harry was fairly good at the whole deal- efficient, neat.  Zayn was awful.  He got talcum powder everywhere and got squeamish. 

            “I have a feeling that if we ever adopted kids I’d be the stay-at-home one,” Harry said, laughing.

            Zayn smiled at him curiously. Harry had never talked about kids before. 

            Harry realized that his comment might have sounded forward. “I mean, um…”

            Zayn leaned forward to kiss him, but then stopped.

            “What?” Harry asked, confused.

            “We can’t kiss in front of the baby!” Zayn said, scooping up said baby and moving back to the living room.

            “It’s not like we’re showing her a porno! I’m sure she’s seen people kiss. It’s not going to warp her mind or something.”

            “Grab some formula from the fridge?” Zayn asked, ignoring Harry.

            “Refuel her, fine,” Harry muttered, walking over to the fridge.

            Zayn was bouncing Lux on his knee when Harry came back with the bottle. “You better stop that, or you’ll end up covered in this.”

            Zayn stopped immediately and gave Harry a glare.

            “It’s true!” Harry said, handing over the bottle.

            After Zayn had finished with the formula he leaned back against the couch, waiting for Lux to fall asleep in his lap.  It didn’t take very long, and after that point the last hour or so for Lou to get back went by fairly quickly without any trouble.

            “So,” Zayn said as they left. “You want kids?”

            “Eventually,” Harry said. “Their names will be Harold and Harriet.”  
            “Yeah, right,” Zayn said. “Zayn and Zaynette.”

            “That sounds awful,” Harry said, grinning. “Zaynette?”

            “Go the George Foreman way, just name all of them the same thing. Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, et cetera.”

            “Et cetera? I don’t want that many!”

            Zayn was about to say something and then laughed. “I almost said that you can’t control it, but if you’re adopting, you can.”

            Harry nodded. “I think a red-headed baby would be cool.”

            “You’re planning hair color now?”

            “Yeah.  A red-headed baby named Scarlet. Or Rusty, if it’s a boy.”

            “Rusty sounds like the name of a really annoying dog.”

            “Okay, maybe not Rusty.”

            Zayn smiled.  It was weird; to talk about kids- he found it hard to stop thinking of himself as a kid, to remember than he was technically an adult, not even a teenager anymore.

            It was terrifying, really.  But it was amazing to think that in something like ten or fifteen years, he could easily have kids, have his own Lux to take care of and change the diapers of.  (He was dreading that bit.)


End file.
